


Better With Two

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because of Reasons, Drabble, Episode AU: s02e13 Doomsday, Episode: s02e13 Doomsday, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, this is what happens when you see too many damn gifsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three words, the Doctor manages to say them, just barely in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Two

**Author's Note:**

> this happened because instead of pretending the episode didn't happen, i pretend it went like this and branched into an entire alternate universe where Rose and the Doctor were together forever and yeah ok just read. thanks.

“On your own?”

She’s asked him the question that sounds so hauntingly familiar to his ears, and all he can do is nod.

There’s no hope, no chance, no way he’ll ever see her again after today, and he’s wasting all the precious few seconds they have left.

But something in her face changes and she blinks tears that fall to the cold sand beneath their feet.

“Why?”

He licked his lips, stalling for no reason,

“Because there’s no one else.”

“There’s me.”

He nods again, and this time desperation has taken a complete hold over his hearts, and when she reaches for him in vain, he swears he can almost feel it.

“There’s got to be something you can do. Isn’t there a galaxy out there that’s dying anyway? Could you use the power to get here?”

The Doctor’s mind works as fast as ever, calculating and wondering, and he’s left with only one certainty. The whole of reality would fracture. But saying that seems foolish, even to his ears. He cannot tell her ‘No’ for sure.

So he shrugs and smiles sadly,

“I’ll try.”

Rose’s lips tremble and the words come out in a rush,

“Please. I love you. I don’t want this to be goodbye.” Her voice nearly breaks from the sob that wracks through her body, and she squeezes her eyes shut, willing the tears away, trying to stay strong.

Her words seep into him, and they sooth his hearts like a balm, and he’s almost giddy with joy. For he’s known this since ‘Run’ but hearing her say it only fuels the fire of his determination. He can’t wipe away her tears, but he can do something better.

“I always said you were the best.”

A watery laugh is her reply, and just before time runs out, he’s watching her steadily, and he knows she can see he means it,

“Rose Tyler, I love you. I’m coming for you. No matter how long it takes, I-“

***

The sun is gone. Burned up into a cloud of superheated gas and the Doctor is left staring at the empty console room.

Just seconds before he’d been told by the only person he ever loved, the only tiny human, his pink and yellow girl, that she wouldn’t be able to let him go. He couldn’t make it on his own. He knew that better than most.

He blinked, and found twin tears falling down his face, even as the rest of his words died on his lips. He wasn’t going to give up on her.

He’d do it.

He’d find a way to get back to her.

He looked around and before he could reach for the controls to start up the engines, he was met with the shocking sight of a red haired woman dressed in white, staring at him with her mouth open.

“What?”

She echoed his astonishment,

“What the hell is going on? How did I get here?”

The Doctor frowned. Whatever had happened wasn’t taking priority, but he couldn’t show up with a strange bride in tow to bringing back Rose.


End file.
